Merry Winxmas
by xbloomxx
Summary: the winx are headed to earth to celebrate Christmas with bloom and her family. how will 6 faries, 5 heroes and 1 wizard hide magic from blooms family. how will they react when they find out that there are 3 other faries on living on earth.
1. What's Christmas

**Hey**

**So I've been in the Christmas mood the past few days.**

**I decide to write a Christmas fanfic even though it's the middle of the year and Christmas is like 6 months away. This story will take place in season 2 after they defeat Lord Darkar. Btw Nabu is in this story even though he doesn't come till season 3.**

**Chapter 1**

**What's Christmas**

**Tecna's POV**

I was working on this project on my computer since my first class starts at 12:30 pm today. Then I noticed that Stella hadn't started screaming that she had nothing to wear.

"Hey musa where's Stella" I asked

"Idk she went somewhere with B. this morning" musa said while listening to some music.

"It's almost 10:30 they would be back or at least have called" I said worried

"They probably went out with their boyfriends" she said then continued listening to her music. I sighed and then took out my phone and called my boyfriend Timmy.

"_Hey "I said_

"_Hey" he said._

"_Timmy do you know were sky and Brandon are?" I asked_

"_Yeah, there here why" he said_

"_Could you please ask them if they know were bloom and Stella are" I said. Then I heard him say "do you guys know were bloom and Stella are?" Then they said "no"._

"_Tec they don't-"Timmy started but was cut off when sky took the phone._

"_Tecna what happened is bloom ok" he said._

"_And Stella" Brandon yelled in the background._

"_Sky they left really early today and aren't back yet" I said_

"_Me and Brandon will check Magix" he said_

"_Ok I'll get the other girls to help" I said "meet us by the café"._

"_Ok well meet you there" said sky._

"Girls we have a mission" I yelled then they all ran to the room I share with musa

"Let me guess there is a new evil that threatens to destroy the magix dimension." Layla said.

"Wait before anything we need bloom and Stella their part of the Winx to." Said flora

"they are the mission we need to find them" I said" the guys are going to help us look they are going to be at the café waiting for us"

"Well we should go" said Layla. We all nodded and said "Magic Charmix."

**It's the power of Charmix**

**The magical light**

**The power of Charmix**

**And you will shine bright**

**Spread your wings and fly**

**Lighting up the sky**

**It's easy if you try**

_Flora fairy of nature_

**It's the power of Charmix**

**The magical light **

**The power of Charmix**

**Will lead you through the night**

**(Charmix) spread your wings and fly**

**(Charmix) lighting up the sky**

**It's easy if you try (Charmix)**

_Musa fairy of music_

**This is magical**

**Cause we can do anything**

**Now you've power of fairies (_used to be)**

**Oh you'll be the star**

**Come fly with the Winx**

_Tecna fairy of technology_

**It's the power of Charmix**

**The magical light**

**The power of Charmix**

**And you will shine bright**

_Layla fairy of waves_

**(Charmix) spread your wings and fly**

**(Charmix) flying up the sky**

**It's easy if you try**

**The power of Charmix**

The Winx (minus bloom and Stella) were now in their fairy forms.

"Girls lets go we don't know what kind of trouble Bloom and Stella could have gotten themselves into" said Layla. Then musa opened her and my balcony doors and the Winx flew out.

**With Bloom and Stella**

**Stella's POV**

I was so tiered Bloom woke me up so early today. She said that we had to start Christmas shopping. That's the only reason I'm up so early. I hate waking up early because then I'm tiered all day. Bloom and I were in one of my favorite stores of all time. I was on the second floor and Bloom was checking out the first floor. I was looking around when I saw the cutest top. It was a pink V-neck with a red heart necklace. I grabbed the shirt and so did this other chick. She had long flowing black hair. Pale skin and was wearing a magenta tank top and short black shorts.

"Let go of this top" I yelled

"No you let go" she screamed

"Never, let go now I am princess of solaria and a member of the Winx club so I demand you let go of this top now." I screamed

"I don't care who you are "she screamed

I let go then she fell to the ground. I yelled "Solar Storm" then I threw the attack at her. She screamed and let go of the top. I quickly picked up the shirt and my other bags. Then I ran to the register faster than you could say Winx club. I got there and thankfully there was no line so I paid for the shirt.

I started walking when suddenly Bloom ran up to me she looked like she had just run a marathon.

"What's up B. you look like you just ran a marathon". I said in the nicest way I could.

"Stella the guys and other Winx are here. I just saw them on my way here and I think they saw me to" she said worried

"What they can't be here how are we supposed to shop with them here they could be anywhere" I said.

"We don't shop anymore let's just get out of here. There should be a bus going too Alfea in 10 minutes." She said

"Ok let's go" I said and we started leave taking our bags with us.

On our way to the bus I noticed two men were following us.

"B. I think those guys are following us" I said scared

"Your right Stell there's only one thing to do" she said

"What" I asked

"RUN" she screamed and we started to run but I could hear the men run after us. We accidently ran into an alley and the men walked down slowly.

"You have nowhere to go now ladies" the first man said. The other man just smirked. Bloom and I just started to cry because we knew what would happen next.

**Sky's POV**

I was sitting impatiently at the café. I looked at Brandon and he looked just as stressed as me. This waiting was getting to me. I wanted to get up and look for Bloom right now but that wouldn't help because I don't even know where she went. I looked up at the sky and saw four fairies flying towards us.

"Hi guys" said flora while giving Helia a hug.

"Ok so know will you three finally tell us why we are here" said riven while pointing at Timmy, Brandon and me.

"We need to find Bloom and Stella" said Musa

Riven just smirked and looked away then he saw Bloom walking by with a lot of bags in her hands and said "I found Bloom"

I immediately got up and saw bloom staring at us. I expected her to come and tell us "hi" or "what in the realm are you doing here". She didn't she just turned away and started to run. I chased her and the others were behind me. She ran into Stella's favorite store. We went in behind her and saw her and Stella talking then they left. We walked out the store and they were gone.

"Were could they be" said Brandon

"I don't know" I said

"Oh my god did you guys just hear that" said musa.

"What did you hear musa" said Riven

"Someone needs help, hear people screaming" said musa. I really want to find bloom but the guys and I, are specialist. We need to help them.

"Let's go these people may need help" I said. We started to run behind musa who was leading the way. All of a sudden musa gasped.

"I-I think its Stella and Bloom. There crying, I think someone wants to hurt them." Musa said weakly. I also noticed the other girl looking a little tiered.

"What's going on" Timmy asked

"According to my calculations we are in downtown magix which is where many witches hang around. The amount of negative energy is very high" said Tecna.

"What does that mean" I asked

"It means that bloom and Stella are in more trouble than we thought" said Layla

"HELP" I heard someone say and I knew that it was Bloom and Stella.

**End Sky's POV**

**Bloom's POV**

Stella and I were in an alley. We were both crying our eyes out. This is all my fault if I never brought Stella this morning we would never be here I thought. Stella and I yelled "HELP"

We begged them to leave us alone but they didn't listen. They pinned us to the walls and were about to kiss us. I was so scared but then someone pulled him off me. I looked up and saw Sky beating the shit out of the man that almost rapped me. I then fell to the ground and hit my head then everything went black.

**End Bloom's POV**

**Stella's POV**

I saw bloom faint, and then I saw Brandon beating the hell out of the man that tried to rape me. All of a sudden my head felt woozy, and then everything went black.

**End Stella's POV**

**Brandon's POV**

After, I was done beating up the guy that tried to rape Stella I noticed Stella and bloom were unconscious on the ground. I ran to Stella and tried my best to wake her up I looked at sky who was trying to wake up bloom as well.

"What's wrong with them" cried flora

"I think that they just fainted out of shock" said Timmy

"Timmy's right it doesn't look like they have any physical injuries" said Tecna

"Hey guys. It looks like bloom and Stella really did go shopping." said musa pointing at a pile of bags.

"That's a lot of clothes" I said

"Wait didn't we just take you girls shopping Saturday" riven asked the girls.

"Yeah why would they need to go shopping again so soon" said Helia

"I don't know and frankly I don't care. What I do care about is Stella's well-being and right know she's unconscious" I said.

"Your right, Brandon, right now we should just worry about getting them to a doctor" said sky.

**Later at alfea in nurses office**

**Bloom's POV**

I woke up in the nurse's office and saw the Winx and specialist sitting or standing in the room. Sky was sitting next to me.

"Bloom" he yelled. Then everyone gathered around me and asked me a bunch of questions.

''What were you thinking'' ''you're lucky we were there'' ''do you know how much trouble you're in'' '' how dare you leave without telling anyone were you were going to be" "what's with all the shopping"

"SHUT UP" I yelled and they all stopped.

"What's going on" someone said I turned around and saw Stella. Brandon got up and gave Stella a hug.

"Bloom, Stella you two have a lot of explaining to do" said musa

"Ok. We know." Said Stella

"Well there's this holiday on earth called Christmas. Stella visited me on earth during the summer and my family really liked her so they invited her to spend Christmas with us. Stella of course said yes. So this morning Stella and I left because we were buying presents since on Christmas day we exchange Christmas presents. So we would have told you guys but then you might not let us go to earth." I said

"Bloom me and the other guys love you girls that's why we are so protective" sky said

"So Stella and I can go to earth" I asked

"Of course not" Brandon said

"What? Why?" Stella asked

"Yeah Christmas sounds like so much fun" Layla said

"Do you even know what Christmas is" said riven.

"Well… not exactly" said Layla.

"Well if you must know it's the best time of the year. It's filled with presents, family, friends, presents, decorations, music, food, presents and so much more" I said.

"Bloom why don't we just bring them with us it could be fun" Stella asked. I looked at the girls and I saw excitement in their eyes.

"Ok I just need to ask Bella if she's ok with this" I said

"Call this Bella chic" musa said while throwing me my phone. I dialed her number and waited.

"Hey"

"It's me bloom"

"Yeah we are coming there was just a little incident here at alfea."

"Yeah were fine but I need to ask you something?"

"I wanted to know if I could bring some more friends with me"

"It's just the other Winx and our boyfriends the specialist"

"12 people in total"

"K thanks. You're the best. I can't wait to see you guys. Tell the others I miss them."

"Bye"

I hung up and said "guy's pack your bags were going to earth". All the girls cheered and ran to their rooms.

Sky picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. I looked at Stella and Brandon was doing the same to her.

"You guys should pack warm because gardenia is cold during winter." I said

"Also pack reds whites and greens" said Stella

The boys decided to head back to red fountain.

Sky came to me and gave me a kiss. "Be a good fairy and get some rest. If you don't I might not let you go to earth tomorrow" he said. "I will. By the way tell the guys that they should bring some formal clothes." He nodded and then he and the other guys left on their bikes.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. This would be the best Christmas ever.

**What do you think? I know that it didn't have a lot of Christmas stuff but then next chapter will.**

**For those of you who read my other story 'return of magic' I will update on Wednesday or maybe before depends on how long the next chapter is.**

**Please review.**

**Bye.**


	2. Reaching EarthChristmas Fairies

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews.**

**I'm sorry that my last chapter was so confusing.**

**Chapter 2**

**Reaching Earth /Christmas Fairies**

**Bloom's POV**

I woke up early so I could pack the rest of the stuff I bought yesterday. Most of the stuff was Christmas presents but Stella and I did buy some stuff for us. I checked my phone and saw I had some text. They were from my three best friends from earth Bella, Candice, and Aneira. **(1)**

My parents also sent me a text all for the same reason, my birthday. Today was December 10th. Today was my birthday. **(2)**

I laughed at myself; I had forgotten my own birthday. I heard a knock on the door since flora wasn't here because she went to her garden. I opened the door and saw the all the other Winx and specialist standing there holding a cake.

"Happy Birthday Bloom" they all yelled

All the girls walked in and we had a group hug. Then I gave the other guys a hug. Lastly sky gave me a hug and kissed me on the lips.

"Ok, time for presents" said Stella as she led everyone to the common room. Everyone had given me their presents except for Sky and Stella. Next was Stella.

"Ok bloom my present to you is your birthday outfit" (on my profile) Stella said as she put her hand above me and did a spell to change my clothes.

"Thank you Stella" I said while looking at my outfit

"Now it's my turn" said sky while he handed me a box. I opened it and saw a blue necklace with a heart. (Can't describe necklace, there's a picture on my profile)

"Thank you" I said while giving him a hug "Thanks guys you're the best, but I think it's time we go to earth"

"Ok, but first we need to eat this very beautiful cake flora made" Helia said. We all nodded then ate cake. While we were cleaning up the boys took our suitcases. I laughed when Brandon saw how many bags Stella was bringing. Finally after the boys brought all the luggage down we used a little magic and made it fit in the ship.

After about flying for 2 hours **(3)** Timmy said that we would be in earth's atmosphere in about 5 minutes. I got out of my seat and stood at the front of the ship.

"Listen up" I screamed. Then they all looked at me and I said "Ok so you all know that earth is a non-magical planet. That means Winx, no transforming, no spells, and no potions. Boys that also means, no weapons and Nabu, no magic. Lastly could you pretend that you know what Christmas is." They all nodded and I sat back down in my seat next to sky.

"Bloom, we are in earth's atmosphere we will be in gardenia soon" Timmy said.

"What! Timmy you can't just fly a red fountain spaceship into a city" I screamed

"Don't worry Bloom I cloaked the ship, it invisible" Tecna said

"Good" I said sitting down again. We kept flying until Timmy landed on my Earth mom and dad's roof.

We got out of the ship with our bags. Then we went down the fire escape to reach the ground.

"Wow I didn't know earth was so colorful" said Flora while she looked at all the houses that had decorations outside their house.

"I didn't know earth was so cold" said musa shivering

"Musa it always gets cold around Christmas and flora those are Christmas decorations" I said while walking up the steps to my parents' house and knocking on the door. We waited for a minute then my mom opened the door.

"MOM"I yelled while giving her a hug

"Bloom it's so good to see you. Happy birthday" Vanessa said.

**End Bloom's POV**

**Normal POV**

"Hi Mrs. Peters" said Stella happily

"Hello Stella it's so good to see you again" said Vanessa then she turned to the other Winx and the specialist "You girls must be the other four Winx and these young men must be those heroes that help you on your missions"

The Winx all said "Hi" and the specialist just waved.

"Come in, you girls must be cold standing there in that clothes" Vanessa said and they all walked in.

They walked into and sat in the living room. It had a huge tree in the middle that was completely decorated except it was missing the star at the top. There was a couch with a coffee table in front of the couch. Brandon, Riven, Helia and Nabu sat on the couch with their girlfriends on their laps.

Timmy, Tecna, Bloom and Sky sat on the floor. Vanessa brought them hot chocolate then left because she had to go to her flower shop. Soon everyone was done with their hot chocolate.

"Ok guys ready to go" Bloom said

"Where" asked Layla

"Guys the rest of my family are coming this afternoon. I do not want to be here when they come" said bloom

"Then where are we going to stay" asked Nabu.

"At the house my 3 friends from earth and I stay at during the holidays" Bloom said.

They nodded and followed bloom out of the house. After walking for five minutes they were in front of a 3 story house. Bloom took out a key and opened the door. They walked in and saw three girl watching TV in the living room.

One had orange hair that was put into two long pig tails. She was wearing a purple shirt with a black butterfly design and a black jacket over the breast area and black skinny jeans. (Picture on profile)

The second one had black waist long hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a sky blue head band, a white and blue shirt that hung off her shoulders, blue jeans and pink flats. (Picture on profile)

The last girl had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with a grey sweater over it, blue jeans and grey flats. (Picture on profile)

"Hey" said Bloom and Stella. The girls on the couch looked up then ran to Bloom and Stella to hug them.

"Um Bloom who are they" asked Nabu

"Guys these are my friends" bloom said. "This is Bella" she said while pointing to the girl with orange hair. "This is Candice" she said pointing to the girl with black hair. "Lastly this is Aneira" Bloom said pointing to the girl with brown hair.

"Hey" they said in union.

"Hi" the Winx and specialist (excluding bloom and Stella)

"Anyway let me introduce you guys. They are flora, musa, Tecna, Layla, and you guys already know Stella" said bloom while pointing to each girl.

"We are The Winx" said Stella enthusiastically

"And they are our boyfriends Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, and Nabu" said Bloom.

"Ok, so these are your friends that will be staying with us for the holidays" asked Candice?

"Yep" said Stella

"Ok" they said and continued watching TV.

"What are you guys watching" asked Bloom

"How the Grinch Stole Christmas" said Aneira.

"I love that movie" exclaimed Bloom.

"Well too bad you have to unpack" said Bella

"Mean" said bloom then she turned to the Winx and specialist who were trying hard not to laugh. "Ok guys, come on I need to show you to your rooms"

"Bye. I already know were my room is" said Stella walking up the stairs

"Ok, the less people the better" bloom said while walking up the stairs with the others following her. She led then to the third floor which was just one hallway with six doors on each side and one door at the end.

"Ok girls on the right side boys on the left. The last on going down is mine. The one next to it is Stella's. The door at the end is this floors lounge. You can pick whichever room you want." Bloom said then walked over to her room with her luggage.

"This one's mine" said Sky taking the one opposite Bloom's

"See you later" said Brandon taking the one next to sky's and opposite Stella's

"I think I'll take this one" said flora taking the room next to Stella

"I'm next to Flora" said Tecna

"I'm next to Tec" said Musa

"That means I'm next to Musa" said Layla

"Well I guess we know which rooms were taking" said riven while walking into the room opposite Musa's. The other boys did the same and everyone began to unpack.

_**One hour later**_

**Bloom's POV**

I was finally done packing and resting on my bed when Tecna burst onto my room.

"What's up Tec?" I said

"Ms. F is on my computer she wants to speak to you." She said

"Ok" I said then I got up and followed Tecna to her room where I saw everyone gathered around her computer.

"I'm here" I said while walking into Tecna's room and sat at the seat in front of the computer. Ms. Faragonda appeared on the scream

"Hello Ms. Faragonda. How are you." I said calmly

"Very good Bloom but Ms. Bloom I only gave you and Stella permission to go to Earth. Why are the rest of the Winx and specialist on earth too." She asked

"Well you see Stella and I, we were in a very dangerous situation yesterday and so they wouldn't let us come to earth because they thought we would be in danger. I was gonna ask you but with what happened yesterday and today being my birthday I might have forgotten to tell you" I said nervously

"Well happy birthday bloom. You and Stella would be in big trouble if your new mission didn't involve you being on earth" she said

"What mission" said Riven?

"You are now looking for three fairies-" she started

"I thought there was no magic on earth" I said

"Yes but, these girls are not from earth they are the missing princess of the realm of holidays, and two other important fairies from the same realm-" she started again

"I thought the realm of holidays didn't exist" said Musa

"It is as real as any other realm. It is just hidden so that no one will know that there were missing fairies" Ms. F said

"Do you know there powers? Why do you believe they are on earth?" I asked

"Bloom I believe that they are on earth because earth still celebrates Christmas. Without all fairies of a holiday the holiday cannot be celebrated. These three girls were Christmas fairies. One was the princess and major fairy of Christmas. The other two were the fairy of snow and fairy of cookies" she said. _(My friend helped me come up with the fairy powers and we thought fairy of cookies would be fun) _

"Ok Ms. F but how will we find these girls" asked Flora

"You will sense their magic energy when they begin to use their gifts. As you know it is Christmas time on earth. These girls are much more powerful at this time" Ms. F said

"Do you know specifically were they are because earth is a very big planet with many cities" said Tecna

"All three of these girls are in gardenia" she said. I felt relived I had promised my parents that I would spend Christmas in gardenia this year. Last year I couldn't with the Trix trying to take over the entire magic dimension.

"We won't disappoint you Ms. Faragonda" I said proudly

"I know you girls will wont. You have already proven to me and all of Magix that you are capable of anything" she said "Good bye girls good bye specialist I will check on you when I have more information."

The computer then went black and I let out a breath.

"Isn't it so cool how there are 3 more fairies on earth in gardenia. Just like you" Stella said

"I wonder if you have met them before" asked musa

Before I could answer I heard Bella yell "dinners ready". We all walked back to the first floor. Bella, Candice and Aneira were still sitting on the couch but this time there was 4 boxes of pizza on the ground.

"Hey guys" said Bella

"Let me guess you tried to make dinner but burned it" I said while sitting on next to Aneira.

The living room had 3 couches which held 5 people each and a coffee table with a flat screen TV on it. Bella, Candice, Aneira, Sky and I sat on the first couch. Flora, Helia, Musa, and Riven sat on the second couch. Lastly, Layla, Nabu, Tecna, and Timmy sat on the last couch.

Bella and I then got some plates from the kitchen and gave everybody pizza. We ate in silence until Stella and I burst out in laughter. Everybody looked at us like we were crazy

"Do you guys notice how quiet we were? When are we ever that quiet?" I said. Then everybody started laughing.

"Hey bloom why you don't have these guys on Facebook" Aneira asked

"Well they don't have Facebook" I said nervously

"What?" Bella, Aneira and Candice yelled

Bella ran to the kitchen and brought her red and white lap top. She started typing and passed me the computer. It was open to Facebook Sign Up.

Tecna walked over to me and looked at the computer. "What's Facebook" asked Tecna

"A social network and they want to make you guys an account" I said while pointing to my earth friends.

The Winx were really open to the idea especially Stella. The boys also agreed. I also decided to change my FB name because I'm bloom Sparx now.

_**Facebook Names:**_

_**WINX**_

**Bloom Sparx**

**Stella Solaria**

**Flora Linphea**

**Musa Melody**

**Tecna Zenith**

**Layla Tides**

_**SPECIALIST**_

**Sky Eracklion**

**Brandon Gold**

**Helia Knightly **

**Riven Stone**

**Timmy Windox**

**Nabu Andros**

"Yay I'm going to send you guys all friend requests" said Candice while getting up and running up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah I'm tiered bye guys. See you in the morning" Said Aneira

"Night" Said Bella

"Well guys we should get some sleep. Tomorrow we need to bring the Christmas tree from the basement and bring up all the other decorations. Plus you guys need to go Christmas shopping and we need to start searching for the other fairies." I said

We all went up to the third floor and each entered our respective rooms.

I was lying on my bed wondering how we would find these fairies. How would we make them believe in us? Would they be happy about their powers? Most of all I was wondering if they were safe and happy with their adoptive families especially the fairy of Christmas. She has a lot of responsibility awaiting her in her kingdom. I hope she's ready.

**So sorry for not updating**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**(1)**

**Bloom's best friends from earth, they have an important part in this even if it doesn't seem like it.**

**(2)**

**I read that bloom was born on December 10****th**** online **

**(3) **

**I'm not sure how long it takes to travel from Magix to Earth. I'm just guessing it's about two hours or so**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. One Fairy Revealed

**hey i'm sorry for not updateing sooner. I was busy since its almost the end of summer and my brother is getting ready to leave for college. i wrote this because today was the premire of 'Winx Club Beyond Belivix.' I'll try to start updateing sooner**

**chapter 3**

**One fairy revealed**

**Bloom's POV**

i had just woken up and i was trying to pick out what to wear. My skirt and striped shirt were good for Alfea but not for winter on earth. i decided to wear a blue turtle-neck, black skinny jeans, and my grey UGG's.

"Perfect" i said as looked at myself in the mirror.

I walked out of my room and went next door to stella's room.

"stella" i said while knoking on the door. she opened the door and I walked

"Mornin'" i said

"yeah" she responded annoyed

"come on Stell we need to wake everyone up so we can eat breakfast and decorate." i said

"no" she said

"the faster we wake up and decorate the faster we can get to the mall'' I said and this time she got up and walked out the room and started banging on the doors.

Decide to walk downstairs so I could start making breakfast. when i got down i saw bella,candice and aneira on bella's computer video chatting with someone.

"Who are you guys chatting with" I asked.

"Andy Mark and Rio."said Bella

"Cool" i said

Then I went to the kitchen when i heard Bella yell "Bloom they say hi"

I then yelled "tell them i say hi. BTW i'm making breakfast."

"OK" she yelled back

I then decided to look around and see what we have. we had pancake batter, bread, bacon, eggs, some fruit and vegatables, yogurt and chesse.

I decided to make pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. i put the bread in the taoster then started to fry the eggs. i put a spell on the toaster so that the bread would go in the toaster and the toast would go on a i finishe making scrambled eggs and toast. then i fried the bacon and started making the pancakes.

Then I heard someone walking in. I turned around and saw flora standing there in her usual outfit.

"morning flora" i said

"good morning bloom. do you need any help with breakfast sweety" said flora

"Yeah could you make some pancakes while i make finish frying the bacon?" i asked.

"Sure" she said "Bloom why were you and bella yelling are you mad at each other"

"No we are not, its just that we are just used to yelling at each other, sorry i kinda fogot that the rest of you guys could hear." I said

"Oh" she of a sudden a very angry Riven stormed into the kitchen. "Why the heck did stella just storm into my room" riven yelled.

"sorry she was just suppose to wake you guys up" i said

"whatever" he snorted

"do you want breakfast" i asked while pointing to the toast and eggs on the table while flora showed him some of the pancakes on the table.

"yes" he said and tried to get a pancake but i pulled flora away.

"no, first you need to get everyone else in the dinning room and then we can all eat together." i said

"ok, but that dosent mean im still not pissed of at stella" He said while leaving

"Whatever" I yelled.

"Come on flo we need to start taking some of this food to the dining room" i said while picking up the plates of toast.

"ok" she said while getting cups, plates, forks,and spoons. While we were walking out of the kitchen i saw Bella, aneira, and candice sitting on the couches talking to andy, mark,and rio.

i suddenly froze

**End Bloom's POV**

**Flora's POV**

Bloom and i were walking to the dinning room together to set the tables. Iwas following Bloom when she suddenly froze. I looked in the direction she was looking at and i saw Bella, Candice,and Aneira talking to three guys.

I was about to do somethimg when i heard one of the guys say "Bloom" he had black hair and white skin. he dressed like a rockstar and seemed to be really happy to see bloom.

"Hi, Flora I would like to introduce you to three of my other friends from high school, Andy, Mark, and Rio." bloom said now out of her frozen stage.

"Hi, i'm flora, Bloom's friend and roommate, its really nice to meet you" i said sweetly

"Well flora and i better get going we have to set the table for breakfast. Are you guys going to stay for breakfast" bloom asked

"Actually we are" said andy "thats why we are over bella said that some of you friends were staying with you over break so we decided to come over and get to know them"

"ok then we'll set three extra plates then" i said

"We'll call you when its time ok" Bloom said

after about 10 miutes we were done and everyone came down. Bloom introduced Andy,Mark and Rio to everyone. they were really nice and we learned that they formed a band. i could tell by the expression on musa's face when they said that, that musa was going to get along with andy and the guys. when we were done eating everyone did some thing different.

Bella, aneira and Candice offered to wash the dishes since bloom and i cooked. the boys (even andy mark and rio) were helping bloom bring up boxes filled with lots of decorations. tecna and stella were on facebook.(Stella updating her status and Tecna was plying a game she found that she had very quickly become addicted to)

musa and layla were looking through the boxes the boys had brought up. i was just sitting on the couch looking around until i heard layla and musa call me. i walkied over to them.

"Flora look at this'' Layla said while opening one of the boxes. in the box was a bunch of santa hats, elf hats, and reindeer antlers.

"wow, why do you think they have so many" asked Musa

"Why who has so many what " asked bloom. behind her were nine very tiered boys carrying two rellay big plastic trees.

"why do you guys have so many hats" asked musa while showing bloom the box.

"oh every year we wear them around this time of year there are seven of each cuz sometimes we all want to match" bloom responded like it was the simplest thing in the world."bye the way the antlers are mine"

"ok" said layla "whats up with the trees. dont we only need one"

"no. we need two one for the living room and one for the dinning room or at least that's what bloom says" said andy"i think its just her way of getting us to carry more stuff"

"HEY BLOOM WERE DONE WASHING THE DISHES" yelled Bella while walking into the living room

"You people really need to stop yelling" said riven while the boys were puting down the trees.

"ok whatever. now to the important stuff. we need to get this place ready for christmas" Bella said cheerfully.

"She's right" Bloom said then she started to look through the boxes until she found a box filled with lights."Timmy tecna could you guys help with the lights"

"OK" they said in usion then left with the lights.

"ok musa, riven, nabu, layla, rio, mark, and aneira you guys are going to decorate the dinning room the rest are going to stay here and help decorate here" said bloom. We started to decorate and finished about half an hour ater. not only did the room look festive so did we. most of us fad tinsel in our hair and stella had ended up tangleing herself into the lights. this was so much fun. i hope we find the missing faries ,christmas has been fun so far. i know that if miele was here she would love we find the faries soon eveyone in magix's will be able to celebrate christmas.

**End Flora's POV**

**Stella's POV**

i was sitting on the couch while brandon was trying to untangle me.

"Next time you need to be more careful were you step sunshine" brandon said when i was free.

"i know, i also know that its going to take forever until i get all this tinsel out of my hair" i said while looking at my hair.

"I think you look even better now you look very christmasy" he said then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Stella, Bloom want you to put the star on the tree ." yelled Bella

"Coming" i yelled back.

"lets go brandon" i said

"coming" he said and followed me. when we walked to the tree i saw Bella holding a box.

"Here, Stella, be careful its very fragile" said Bella while opening a box to reveal a star.(On my profile) When she opened i felt a breeze of magical energy.

i gently picked it up and climed up the latter. then I slowly placed it ontop of the tree. then i climed down slowly to make sure that the star would stay.

"Bella were did you buy that star its really pretty" i asked

"Actually i dont know were it came from. I was left at an orphanage when i was little. They told me that this star was the only thing i had other than a blanket." Bella said with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know" i said

"Its ok stella. I'm not the only orphane. Candice, Areina, and Bloom are also orphanes. The only differance is that bloom was adopted and didn't know she was adopted until last year" said Bella

"True that" said bloom aneira and candice i usion

"wow" i said after i heard what they had just said.

"Yeah but it dosent matter now. Its in the past, right now we need to get to the mall." said all followed her when she stoped us

"Winx, you need to change. the clothes you wearing is going to turn you into popsicles." she said

"ok" said tecna and she went upstairs. we all followed her even bloom. then i remembered that the others might not have brought clothes for the winter.

"Hey bloom, what are you going to do. I dont think the others brought clothes for the cold." i asked bloom.

"dont worry stell, i have everything under control" she said. then walked up to the other girls

"wait" she said to the other twirled her fingers and a trail of magic went aroud each of us. when itwas over we were each wearing black skinny jeans, grey UGG's and a turtle neck in the same color of our winx outfits.

"cool"said Musa

The girls were about to go back down when i stopped them.

"Girls i need to tell you something." i said "i think i found one of our faries"

"What" they all exclaimed

"Who" Askes Tecna

"I think that Bella is one of our faries" i said

"What, why would you think that stella" Bloom said

"Its just that her star. when she opened the box i felt a magical energy" i said.

"Me too" the others girls said, even Bloom

"Tonight meet in my room. Tell the guys too. we need to talk about this. Right now we just watch Bella and see if she dose something else to prove that she is a fairy" Bloom said.

"ok" we all said in usion.

**End Stella's POV**

**Musa's POV**

bella seems like a cool chick. i wonder how she will react if she really turns out to be one of the three faries we are looking for. i wonder which power she will get.

"Musa" i heared riven say while waving his hand infront of my face knocking me out of my thoughts

"What" i said

"Nothing you just spaced out" he said

"oh, sorry i was just thinking" i said

"about what" he said

"Nothing, oh Bloom said tonight meeting in her room" i said

"Ok, Musa if something bothering you, tell me, especially if its a guy" he said while making a fist

i laughed and said "I know" then gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Musa come on were leaving" said stella

"ok" i grabbed rivens hand and followed the others out the door. the mall turned out to be only a few blocks away. i was looking at Bella to see if anything wierd but nothing happened. after a while we finally got to the mall.

"OK guys we can split up now. meet back here in two hours" said bloom.

Bella, Aneira, Candice, Andy, Mark, and Rio left and bloom turned to us.

"Ok guys i know what you are thinking and dont worry" she said "When stella came we found that our credit cards work here on earth"

"ok" said flora

"If you guys get lost call me ok" bloom said. then she took sky's hand and walked away. "Remember to meet here in two hours" she called back.

soon everyone went in their own direction. I decided to go to a music store i found to see what kind of music there was. i was looking through some racks when riven said "Musa you have so many cd's back at alfea why do you need more"

"first of all i want these so i can see what kind of music people on earth like. Also i can have as many cd's as i want, I'm the fairy of music remember." i said frustrated

"OK, I'm sorry. i was just asking" he said

"I know i'm sorry" i said

"Its ok" he said then i heard someone call us. I turned around and saw andy and Bella.

"hi guys" i said

"Hi" said Bella

"Are you guys looking for some CD's" i said

"Yeah" she said. i looked at one of the CD's on the rack's. it was a boy band named one direction.(I'm just using them because im a directioner if your not i dont care).

"are they any good" i asked Bella while showing her the CD

"yeah there a british boyband" she said "well 4/5 british, 1/5 is Irish"

"ok i think i'll take this" i said and put it in the basket riven was carrying for me."Come on Riven i think we should go pay for these"

"Ok" he said unsure

"Bye andy, Bye Bella we'll see you later" i said and walked away. we payed for the CD's. then i dragged riven into another store.

**End Musa's POV**

**With Brandon and Stella**

**Brandon's POV**

"Stella how many stores are we going to" i asked

"brandon i'm buiying presents for the other Winx. We were done but now that you guys are here i need to get you guys stuff to" stella said while she was looking through some clothes.

"ok, who did you buy a present for already" i asked

"Bella, Candice, Aneira, Andy, Mark, Rio, and Bloom" she said while holding a red spaghetti strap shirt with jewels on the straps and a pair of jeans."Do you think Musa will like this"

"yeah, stella shouldn't we be looking for the missing faries." i asked

"we already found one of them" she said carelessly.

"What, who is it, how did you find her" i asked

"Its bella" she said "or at least i think it is."

"Really, did you ask bloom what she thinks" i asked while she passed me more clothes.

"I did, that's why we are going to have a meeting tonight" she said

"What meeting" i asked.

"oh i forgot to tell you, Bloom said that there is going to be a meeting in her room today" she said "Ok i think i got enough clothes. Lets go get in line"

"Ok" i said then we went to the cash register. After about 6 more stores we met up with everyone and went to go get lunch. after earting we said good-bye to andy and his friends then we went home. we ended up ordering pizza again for dinner because Bella Aneira and Candice almost burned the kitchen while trying to make dinner.

after dinner i took a shower then but on a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt. then i walked to bloom's room, everybody was there except for layla and nabu.

"hey brandon" said bloom. suddenly layla and nabu came

"sorry for being late" said layla

"Its ok, so boys i told the girl to bring you guys here because we think we found one of the faries" Bloom said

"its Bella" said stella

"Bella really" said riven

"there was a flow of magical energy when she opened the box with the star in it" said musa

"I did some research on the star and i learned that the star is giving to the princess of christmas after they are born, i also learned that this star holds all of the christmas magic." tecna says

"So this does prove that she is the fairy of christmas" Bloom said. Before anybody could say anything there was a knock on the door "Bloom open up, its me bella" said bella

"oh shoot" whispered she dragged stella and the girls into what i guess was the pushed riven nabu and timmy into one closet and sky, helia, and me into another.

**End Brandon's POV**

**Bloom's POV**

After hiding everyone i opened the door and saw bella standing there looking a bit frustrated.

"Finally B. i was starting to think you were in trouble," she said

"Ok, so what happened and tell the truth" i asked

"Ok, so today when we were at the mall andy asked me to the winter Gala" bella said happily.

"No way" i said

"Yeah, B. your not mad at me are you. i know that you and him dated before we when you still went to gardenia high before transfering-" she started but i cut her off.

"Bell, first off andy and i breaking up had nothing to do with me changing shools, and secondly I'm happy for you two" i said

"your right plus you look super happy with you boyfriend" she said

"Thanks, i bet that you'll be super happy with andy to" i said

"So are your friends coming to the Winter Gala" she asked

"I don't know, maybe, i need to ask them to see if they want to go. Stella would go i'm not sure about the rest. I'm not even sure if I'm going" i said

"Not going,NOT GOING. BLOOM ELIZABETH PETRES, YOU ARE GOING EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU THERE" she screamed

"Ok, I'll go just stop screaming before you wake up the whole town. plus its not peters anymore its sparx." i said

"Sparx, peters whats the difference. The important thing is that you going to the Gala" Bella said.

**"**Do i have to" i whined

"Of course you do. the winter Gala is were they reveal the winter princesses" she said

"Yeah its always Mitzi and some other girl" i said

"Yeah but who knows maybe this year someone might beat her. Do you really want to miss Mitzi loosing her presious Winter Gala Crown." she said

"Ok. now bye-bye i'm going to hit the hay" i said while pushing her out

"kay, you dont need to get pushy" she said" NIGHT" She yelled while walking out the door

"guys you can come out" i said and they walked out.

"Ok, WHY DID YOU DO THAT" Riven yelled at me."Elizabeth" he finished mockenly

"ever call me Elizabeth again and i will blast you to Obsidion" i hissed to him.

"WOW someone dosen't like their middle name" he said with a grin on his face.

"Whatever, anyway i think you guys might have heard what bella was saying." i said

"Yeah, not cool B. there was going to be a ball and you weren't going to tell me" stella almost yelled

" yeah sorry stell but i never actually go. its no fun scince Mitzi always becomes queen" i said " but i think we should go, the whole town goes, if theres any chance of finding the other two faries our best chance will be at the Gala."

"Yes, so whens the Gala" stella asked looking very excited

"Stella remmember we have a mission and the Gala isn't until the 18th" i said

"WHAT WE ONLY HAVE ONE WEEK" Yelled Stella

"Stella SHUT THE HELL UP" yelled Riven

"People stop yelling and get out we can finish this discussion tommorrow when some of us are less grumpy" i said

we all nodded in agreement and everyone walked out except for sky.

"So i guess you heard the part about andy and i dating" I asked when everyone left

"Yeah but don't worry, I can't really say anything since i had a fiance`" he said

"Ok well umm good-night" i said

"Yeah night" he said and then he gave me a peck on the cheek. he then walked out leaving me alone.

"Well one fairy down only two more left" i wispered to myself as i turned of the lights and fell asleep

**R&R**

**I'll be updateing my other story 'Return of Magic' on friday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the late update but since school started i really can't use the computer much because my mom says i need to" focus on my studies"**

**Chapter 4**

**In a Cave Deep Underground**

"Of all the warlocks in the magical dimension, how did i end up with you two idiots" said a wicked voice

"But Icy-" started a scared voice

"No, we sent you to do a simple task, how hard is it to capture two faries. They were powerless and weak all you had to do was bring them here." A second voice sceeched

"But the rest of the girls were there even the boys'' said another scared voice

No excuses the boys were to busy helping their girlfriends to notice you" said icy

"But the blond one and burnette tackled us" they both said

"How did two warlocks get defeated by two powerless boys" yelled a third voice.

"we didn't-" the first warlock said

"Darcy you were right, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself" said Icy

The three witches then flew around the two warlocks and cast a spell sending them to limbo.

"What do we do now" asked Stormy

"I dont know. If those idiots would of just did their job right, we would have my sister and the two other faries by now" said Icy

"How is it that your sister is a goody-goody and your pure evil" asked Darcy

"That little brat isnt my real sister my dad knocked up this women from the christmas realm and made her" Icy said with digust

"Sounds dreadful." said Darcy

"It was my father left my mother to help raise that brat to bad he couldn't my mom was so mad she attacked the holiday realm, she got the little pest and she was even able to kidnap the princess of the holiday realm and her protector, to bad the queen had to interfier and they were sent to earth, just like that loser bloom" said icy

"It dosent matter without their presious princess the people of the realm of christmas are weak. All we need to do is find the princess and two other faries and the realm of christmas will be ours. from there we can conquer the rest of the magical dimension" said Icy

"Yeah, soon not even the Winx will be able to stop us" said darcy

"Soon we'll take over those spoild princesses realms." said Stormy

"Girls i think its about time we vist earth. to be exact gardeina" said Icy

**Back on Earth**

**Riven's POV**

it was six in the morning and i was on my way downstairs so i could have an early morning jog before everyone else was awake. when i got down stairs i saw an energetic Bella talking to a half asleep Bloom.

Bloom noticed me and mouthed "HELP ME"

i just smirked and walked out the door. i wish could stay and watch but if bella saw me she might start talking to me.

I continued jogging for about and hour then decided to go home. when i got home i saw Bella was still talking to bloom but this time musa and flora were sitting on the couch looking bored.

i laughed wodering how they got there. then i saw musa asking for help. Since musa was my girlfriend and she looked misreble i decided to help.

"Mornin'" i said

they all looked at me and bella said " good morning"

"Why does Bloom look half dead" i aked

"its because Bella dragged me out of bed at four in the morning" Bloom said while getting up

"were are you going" asked Bella

"Bell, i love you like a sister, but i really need some sleep" bloom said while getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Boo, now whose going to help me pick my dress for the gala." asked Bella

"The gala isnt for a week" i said annoyed i cant belive that this is all because of the gala

"Yeah but i need to get a dress, get it fitted, buy shoes, but some accesories, then i need to decide how to do my hair and make up and help Aneira and Candice with their outfits. plus i need to make sure bloom gets a dress and looks great. Last time she was here she wanted to go to the gala in jeans." bella said

"Bell, don't worry stella is going to make sure bloom dosen't go in jeans" said musa

"Yeah, i think you should get some sleep. when you wake up you'll feel alot better" said flora. Bella just nodded and went upstairs to her room.

Musa, flora and imdecided to watch a movie. we looked at the movies they had and found a bunch of christmas movies and chick- we found some scary movies. we decided to watch paranormal activaty.

the girls made popcorn and i got us drinks

during the movie some of the others came downstairs and joined us. once we were on paranormal activaty everyone was downstairs except bloom and Bella and andy and his friend came over.

"Were are bloom and Bella" asked sky when the movie was over while the girls were picking another

"Bella dragged Bloom out of bed at 4 am and kept her up till around 7. there both upstairs sleeping" I said

"Hey when can eat lunch" asked Stella

"Sorry babe but none of us know how to cook other than bloom. Candice and Flora can only make sweets and anyway we dont have much since Bella Candice and Aneira burned most of the food making god knows what" said brandon

"What about take out" asked Musa

"Bloom has all the take out menu's" said Aneira

"We'll then we need to wake up Bloom" said Layla

"I'll do it" said Stella. she got up from the couch and ran up the stairs. i heard some banging and screaming then stella came down.

"what happened?" i asked amused

"Well i was banging on bloom's door and a very angry bloom opened the door. she opened the door and yelled at me. then i asked if she could order and she just nodded and i left." she said victoriously

"Well, did you tell her what to order" asked Aneira

"She said she would order the usual from the chinesse place." stella said

"Great" said andy

"Mornin" said a sleepy Bloom coming down the stairs.

"Candice can i borrow you cell, mine dosen't have any battery" she asked

"KK" She said and threw Bloom her phone

Bloom got the phone and dialed a number.

"Hi this is Bloom Peters."

"Yes i would like the usual but doubled."

"About how long will that take"

"OK how much will that be?"

"Thank you"

after hanging up the food bloom turn to us and said "The food will be here in 20 minutes"

bella then came donstairs looking practically dead.

"Good morning" she said

"its alomost 1"i told her

well i found out that was a mistake bella, aneira, and candace stared to freak out

''what is going on" said flora

"i really don't know" i said

the girls just ran up to there rooms and got their sweaters and purses and ran out the door while dragging Andy, Mark and Rio

"What was that about" i said

"who knows" said Nabu

"They may be freaking out because the dress store at the mall opened at 12 and today was the day they were selling dresses made especially for the gala" said Bloom

"WHAT" yelled Stella

"Yeah but dont worry i alredy ordered our dresses" said Bloom

"Really, when" asked flora

"Well, when i went upstairs i tried to sleep but couldn't so i went online and saw these mega cute dresses and ordered them because i knew that Candice and Aneira would forget." Bloom said

"Really" said stella

"Yeah i ordered then from magix" said Bloom

"Bloom did you order something for the boys" asked musa with an evil grin

"Actually i did, i ordered new tuxes for them" said Bloom "Stella lend me your phone i need to call Bella before she gets to the mall and makes a scene when she finds out that there are no more dresses"

"K" stella said and gave bloom her phone

"Hi Bell"

"I know that there are no more dresses"

"Yeah but don't worry i ordered us some new ones online"

"Yeah i know its strictly red and white"

"OK, get home the food should be here soon"

"BYE"

"they are on there way home" Bloom said

"B. what did you mean when you said strictly red and white" asked layla

"Well, the dresses can only be red and white so its looks more festive" she said

_ding dong_

"that must be the food" said bloom walking to the door. she came back with six bags in her hands.

"Wow thats alot of food" said layla

"yeah well its for alot of people" bloom said while passing food around. when she passed me my food i was about to eat it but thier wasnt any forks or spoons all that was there was two sticks.i looked at bloom and saw her eating with the sticks so i tried but the food ended up in stellas face

"WHAT THE HELL" Yelled stella

"sorry its hard to eat with these sticks" i said defending myself

"whatever" bloom said

"So bloom have you decided when to tell bella that she is a fairy" asked layla

"Well no" said bloom

"why not it was so easy to get you to belive in magic" said stella

"yeah, but bella isnt like me. we both love the same things and hate the same things but unlike me bella dosen't belive in magic" bloom said

"WHAT" Yelled all the other girls

"Yeah she belives that the only way to get what you want is to work for it and that if you need something you shouldn't wish for it" bloom said.

"wow" was all i could say

"You need to tell her for all we know she could know how to find the other two faries" said musa

"kk" bloom said. the all of a sudden some one yelled "WERE HOME"

"IN THE LIVING ROOM" yelled bloom

"Sorry guys were just so used to yelling that its hard to stop" bloom said

"Hey sissy," bella said walking in

"I thought all you guys were orphane's" i asked

"Yeah but i met bella in kindergarden and she spent most of her time at my house we didn't really meet candice till seconde grade and we met aneira during third grade, Candice and aneira both lost their parents in a car accident and lost part of their memmories so they dont really remmember their parents much." bloom said

"Yeah, but were both cool with it, cause even though Mr. and Mrs. Peters aren't our real parents we love them and they love us like real daughters" candice said

"Too bad that they couldn't adopt all three of us at the same time" aneira said

"Yeah" they all sighed together.

"Hey, B. don't you have something to tell Bella" asked Stella

"Yeah, umm Bella can we talk in the kitchen" Bloom asked

"KK" Bella said getting up

**End Riven's POV**

**In The Kitchen **

**Normal POV**

"So bell, you know how your like a sister to me and i would never ever lie to you, right?" bloom asks

"of course B. we grew up together and i know that you would never lie" bella said

"Ok, so please don't freak out, but your a fairy, fairy of christmas and your the princess of the christmas realm" bloom said. Bella just laughed

"Am i being punked" bella said while still laghing

"No im telling the truth bella, you are a fairy" bloom said

"Yeah and your the fairy of new years" Bella said still beliveing that it was a joke

"Oh My Gosh why are you being so stubborn" Bloom yelled

"Why are you still obsseing wih this shit, magic dosent excist" bella yelled

"Then what do you call this" bloom said while creating a dragon out of fire

"Magic trick" said bella

"Ahhh, stop being stubborn" bloom yelled

"Whatever" bella yelled back

"Yeah well how do you explain this" bloom started "Magic Winx Charmix"

**the power of charmix**

**A magical light**

**the power of charmix**

**and you will shine birght**

**spread your wings and fly **

**flying through the sky**

**its easy if you try**

_Bloom fairy of the dragon flame_

"Yo-Your a f-fairy" said bella softly

"Yeah" bloom said

"y-your friends a-are they faries too" bella asked

"Yeah were all faries, the guys are all heros in training, well except for nabu, hes a wizard" bloom responded

"Wow" bella said dumbfounded

"Are you ok" bloom asked concerned

"Umm yeah its just alot to take in you know, i belive you sis, but i just need some time to think" bella said

"I know when i found out it was hard" bloom said

"I'm going for a walk" bella said

"ok" bloom said softly as bella left. bloom then de-transformed and walk into the living room.

"Did you and bella fight" asked Rio

"What, we don't fight we were just talking" bloom responded

"Yeah because all "talks" involve people yelling" Andy said sarcasstecly

"yes" bloom said victoriously

"Wow, bloom some things never change" Mark said

"Well" bloom said hurt

"So bloom how did your talk with bella go" asked brandon

"Great" bloom said

"Yeah right" riven snorted

"anyway i'm going for a walk" Bloom said while walking to the door. the others were calling her but she just ignored them.

**Ok so bella knows that she's a fairy and bloom and the winx are faries.**

**Will bella be able to accept her true self? **

**Will Icy and the trix ruin the winx chances of finding the other two faries?**

**Who is Icy's half sister?**

**Who's side will hern half sister fight for?**

**Find out in the next chapter. Till then, Adios!**

**-xbloomxx**


	5. GROUNDED!

**Hey I'm back and ready as ever to write. its christmas and the christmas spirit is all around as people begin to count down the days till chrisatmas**

**CHAPTER 5**

**GROUNDED!**

**bella's pov**

ok i must of lost it. or better yet im dreaming. yeah i must be dreaming. ill wake up any minute now. this is what was going on in my head

till a few minutes ago i was just Anabella **(1)** (my birth name or at least thats what the orphanage said. nobody but bloom mr and mrs peters know. oh and some of the workers at the orphanage. but if you call me that i will hurt you) Heart normal gardinian girl. co-captin of the gardinia high school chorus and dance troop. I cant be a fairy, but bloom told me i was one but she also didnt tell me about her being a fairy.

ugggh i thought why is this so hard to understand. i thought

"Bella" i heard from behind me and saw bloom running to me.

"Bella were are you going" she asked

"I just needed to clear my head thats all" i responded

"Well i know its hard to understand everything. Belive me i was in your same position once to." bloom said

"I know its just hard, bloom can i ask you something" i asked

"Sure anything" she said with a smile

"Are my parents alive?" i asked

"Yes there the king and queen of the christmas realm"she said with a smile

"Then why did they leave me here" i asked

"Bell, they had no choice, you kingdom was attacked, if they didnt send you here you would of died. they lost contact with you but i dont think they would ever forget you" she said while hugging me.

"Thanks B. your the best" i said

"anytime" she said "now lets go home"

"no, i want to go to the orphanage to check on the kids before" i said, bloom nodded and i followed me

"ok lets go" she said and we were off

**End Bella's POV**

**Bloom's POV**

We were walking to the orphanage were bella grew up. she always loved coming here around christmas or when she was sad. last yezr there were like 4 kids in the orphanage. you see we really dont have orphans in gardenia. the kids in the orphanage either have parents that are dead or are from a different towns.

on the way bella asked me o few questions luckily she was taling it well. She was happy to know that there were two other fairies from her realm in gardenia and she wanted to help us with our surch but i could tell it would be hard for her to keep this from aneira and candice.

"HEY" Bella screamed in my face.

"What the heck was that for" i yelled

"You zoned out and were here" she said poinitng to the orphanage. it was a small two story house. it stood out from the other homes because it wasn't that decorated.

Bella rang the bell and we waited a second and Mrs. Jhonson opened the door she had bright blue eyes and her dark brown hair tied into a pony tail. she was about 35 years old and was like the nicest person in the wolrd. She actully began this orphanage with her husbands help.

she smiled warmly at us. "Hello Anabell, and Bloom what a suprise to see you, i heard you transfered schools"

"Yes i did Mrs. Jhonson, some of my schoolmates and i are visiting my parents" i said

"Thats very sweet of you" she said ushering us in

"BELLA" I heard little voices yell the i saw 5 kids come running up to bella almost knocking her over.

I took out my phone and took a picture of it.

"Bloom" i heard a voice and saw an adorable brunnette tugging on my jacket

"Emily" i said picking her up " its great to see you again"

"look bloom, i lost my tooth" she said opening her mouth to show me

"aww" i cooed

"bloom the kids want us to sing to them" bella said coming over to me

"I guess... lets go to the living room" i said

"come on children lets go to the living room. Our guest want to sing to us" mrs. jhonson said usering the kids to the living room.

"What song Bells" i asked sitting on the piano bench. One of the reasons I loved coming here was because Mrs. Jhonson let me use her families piano. It was from like the 1900's but i loved playing it.

"Silent night?" Bella asked

"Sure" i said and began to play

**"Silent Night"**  
taylor swift version

**Bella **_**Bloom **_**Both**

**Silent night, holy night  
All is calm and all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
****Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace**

_**Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from Heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing halleluia**_**  
Christ the savior is born  
Christ our savior is born**

**Silent night, holy night  
Son of God  
Love's pure light  
**_**Radiant beams from thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
**_**Jesus Lord at thy birth  
Jesus Lord at thy birth**

**Halleluia!  
**_**Halleluia!  
**_**Halleluia!  
**  
**Christ the savior is born  
**

I finished the last keys in the song and all the children clapped.

"That was wonderful girls" Mrs. Jhonson said

"Thank you" we both said

We stayed and played with the kids they even made pictures for us. Suddenly my phone rung.

**ME: **Hi

**SKY: **Bloom were are you and bella its almost 9pm

**ME: **Orphanage visiting the kids

**SKY: **well you two need to come home

**ME: **why?

**SKY: **bloom just come home

**ME: **ugh ok bye

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

"Bella time to go home" i said

"I don't wanna" she complained

"Yeah but there worried about us" i said

"Ughhh okay" she said

"Bye mrs. jhonson" i called

"your leaving so soon" she asked

"Yeah we want to stay but are friends are worried" i said

"Well good bye girls" she said sweetly

"Bye" said walking out waving to the kids in the windows

**End Bloom's POV **

**Sky's POV**

I was losing my mind waiting for bloom and bella. i have only known bella for a while but i already knew that she was alot like bloom and it scared me. I couldn't begin to imagine what kind of trouble those two could get in.

I heard the door open and saw bloom and bella come in.

Before i could even get up from the couch Candice was already screaming at them

"BLOOM ELIZABETH PETERS AND ANABELL LINSEY HEART WERE HAVE YPU TWO BEEN ALL DAY" She scolded/scramed

"we-" bloom was cut off by Candice

"YOU TWO CANT JUST LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE"

"Sorry we-"this time bella was cut off

"NO TILL I SAY SO YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED. GIVE ME YOUR PHONES AND GO UP TO YOUR ROOMS"

"What, but Candy-"they said together

"NO BUTS. To Your Will Take You Your Meals. You Two Are GROUNDED. NOW GO" she yelled and both of them grummbled and went up the stairs but first they gave candice there phones.

i heared snikering and saw everyone was standing there with me watching the whole thing.

i admit it was kinda funny. i wonder how long till there un-grounded

**ok thanx to everyone who has been waiting.**

**Anyway how long do you think they should be grounded?**

**BTW in the story its like the end of there second day. december 12 i guess**

**I'll probably skip some time to like the 15th or something in the story cuz i dont feel like writing about them being grounded.**

**This chapter i short but nessesary.**

**I didn't forget about the trix or other two fairies they'll come up more in the next chapters.**

**Bye**

**~xbloomxx**


	6. Great Life

**Happy New Years!**

**Did anybody see the ball drop in times square, i did but on TV it was just to cold to go out yesterday all is going to be my first 2013 update :D Anyway my new years resolution is to be a better person meaning to update more frequently.**

**Stella's POV**

Bloom and bella have been grounded for 4 days now. i would be laughing my head off at how the most powerful fairy alive is scared of an earth girl but i cant because Candice is scary. Also today is the 16th which means the gala is in two days.

Scince Bella found out shes a fairy her and Bloom have been training. Bella has been getting really good at teleporting but i still dont think she's ready for a fight. Whatever, right now i'm sitting in my room wrapping some presents. Aniera and Candice were out right now getting lunch suddenly i heard a scream downstairs.

"Fire"

i ran downstairs and saw the kitchen in flames. Flora was standing in the middle of the kitchen trying to get rid of it. Everyone else was coming down, helia got flora out and layla was trying her best to get it out with her morphix but there was too much.

"We need bloom" Musa yelled. I then saw bloom run into the kitchen in her fairy form. Bella was next to me looking worried.

"How is she going to get the fire out" she asked

"Shes going to absorbe it" sky said

soon bloom came out in regular clothes. "We are running out of time" she said "it was an electrical fire most likely started by darcy or stormy. there here on earth"

"WHAT" we all yelled

"We are almost out of time. Fires don't happen here naturally i spelled the house so fires don't happen natuarly. Only magical fires could be formed" Bloom said

I heard someone open the door and bloom said "meeting tonight musa's room" then bella and her bella telaported out.

"hey guys" Candice said coming into the livingroom

"guess what" aniera said

"What" i asked

"Aniera convinced me to let Bloom and Bella off there punishment" Candice said

"yay" i screamed

"well the parties soon and bella was really excited for it plus they have been good because they havent tried sneaking out yet." Candice said

"I'll go tell them" i said

"Wait give them there phones back for me" Candice said

"sure" i said then ran up to bloom's room

**End Stella's POV**

**Bloom's POV**

After teleporting to my room i sat on my bed and went to my closet. In there was everyones clothes for the gala. I stared at my dress and decided to put it on (picture on my profile). I was looking at myself in the mirror when someone ran into my room. "Stella" i yelled when i saw my blonde bestie run in

"Hay guess what" she asked.

"What Stella" i said

"You and bella are un-grounded" she said

"Awesome" i said

"B. i see you got the dresses for the gala" she said pionting to my

"Yeah" i said calmly

"And you didnt tell me" stella started "the gala is in two days we still have tons to do" she yelled

"Ok lets just go downstairs and give the others there clothes, then we can deal with whatever" i said

"You go downstairs, i need to tell bella the news first" stella said and left my room

I went to the living room and found everyone, even andy and the boys, in deep conversation so i walked up to them and they looked up at me then at the pile of clothes i was carrying ,Sky shot out of his seat and helped me bring the clothes to the couches. they all stared at me wondering why i handed all the girls a red box while the boys got a white box

"Where's Stella" Brandon while the others stared at the boxes

"she's-" i started

"SHE'S HAS ARRIVED" Stella yelled coming down stairs with bella behind her

"hi" she said shyly

"Bells" andy said walking over to her and huging her

"not fair when he calls you bells he gets a hug but when i call you bells i get hit" i said dramaticly. And Aneira and Candice nod there heads, knowing what i was doing

Bella was blushing so much an was trying to hide her face in Andy's chest which just made her blush more. I couldn't take it anymore and bust out in a fit of laughter.

"You- her - me - mad" bella tried to say while her face was getting redder

"Sorry" i tried to say sweetly

"Hate you" she said then started chasing me while the others laughed.

Later that day at lets say 4ish we orederd pizza, bought soda and poped popcorn. We got some movies and had a night in. Most of the girls fell asleep on the couch cuddling with there respaective boyfriend and/or crush. The boys stayed up longer but as usual i woke up and saw us all on the couches or floor sleeping. I just got up and got some blankets to cover up the adorable couples, but first i took pictures of them. What,they might cme in handy.

after making sure everyone was fine i went up to my room to get a few more hours asleep but ended up laying down on my bed thinking.

So now im ungrounded ,both of my friends both human and magical get along, my besfriend/sister knows im a fairy and is a fairy and isnt mad and now im spending my favorite holiday on the planet i was raised in and with my clostest friends. Yeah lifes great

wait we never had the meeting to discuss the Trix. Well it can wait a till tommorow and with that i was consumed in darkness

**So I was wondering if you guys wanted the next chapter to be in the trix POV or like what the trix were doing while these chapters took place.**

**so till next time which should be in about a week or sooner**

**~xbloomxx**


	7. Day before the Gala

**Hey so ill start updating my other story "return of magic" again. **

**and to ****jakevoronkov1- I'm very sorry for not updateing yesterday and breaking my promise . **

**Bella's POV**

i woke up feeling wierd, because i thought i was on the couch then i wake up on my bed. yeah, thats wierd. I was trying to figire out how do my hair for tomorrow. I would usually leave it down, but since i got a letter a few nights ago, saying that i would be one of the two princesses, Mitzi being the other. I was so nervous, now that i know im the real princess of christmas, it would be so embaressing to loose the title here.

"EVERYONE GET YOUR BUT DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" I heard Stella yell

i just got up and went downstairs just to find everyone there.

"Your late" stella screeched

"Sorry" I said while plopping down on the couch in between sky and bloom

"so whats up" i asked casually ignoring Bloom's death glare

"well the gala is tonight so we need to get ready" stella said

the girls nodded while the boys looked confused. I mentally rolled my eyes, they obiously forgot what days it was.

"two things. 1- why do we need to get ready right know if the party isnt tomorow and we have our clothes and 2-what time is it" mark asked (1)

"Well its 12:10 we slept through the whole morning" stella retorted

"Ugghh" Musa said

"Ok, girls to my room" Stella comanded. I dont know why but now that i know that shes a fairy, but not any other fairy, the fairy of the freaking sun and moon i kinda guessed that she scares me.

I got up and followed the other girls upstairs but not before giving Andy a good-bye kiss.

Upstairs i entered Stella's room and gasped

Stella re-decorated the whole room. I could tell the others were surprised to. her walls were a mixture of yellow oranges blues and somehow changed her queen sized bed into a king sized bed. She also had a huge make-up stand filled with atleast on of evey kind of make-up you could imagine.

"ok so the party isnt till tomorrow but there is still alot that we must do so today we need to figure out how our hair will be and how to do our make- up plus we need to get accessories" stella said

so for the next hour there was alot of screaming, hitting, throwing, and hair pulling and that was just stella trying to fix up layla.

So yeah, after her it was easier. I was debating with myself if I should tell the others that I would be the princess at the gala. I finally decided it would be best to tell them. They could proboably help me with the nerves. When stella came back with flora and aniera i decided it would be the best time to tell the others.

"hey guys i have something to tell you." i said and they all looked at me"ok so i got a letter a few days ago that said that i'm the princess of christmas for the gala"

"OMG" Stella said getting up to give me a hug."I'm so happy for you"

"We all are, you will be a great princess and an even greater queen" Bloom said

"I don't think i'll win" i said truthfully

"Of course you'll win, mitzi wont know what hit her" Candice said

"Thanks but dont tell anyone I want it to be a surprise tomorrow" i said

"Ok" everyone said in sync

"Well everyone else can leave except for Candice ,Musa, and Tecna. Everyone else needsto leave and i suggest that you go to bed early because tomorrow i will drag each and everyone of you of bed at 6am." stella said

I was in shock, she couldnt expect us to get up that early.

"Stella, come on we all know that you wont be out of bed by then." Layla said

"Your right so lets go with 8am" she said kicking us out of her room, well everyone except the 3 poor girls who were stuck with her and her evil brushes of doom.

I went to my room and decided that i should work on my magic. I started to make trails of red sparkles when my door opened and i saw bloom standing by the door

"If your going to practice your magic in a house with humans in it you should lock the door" she said

"Ok , but why are you here" i asked

"We need you downstairs" she said and motioned me to follow her. When we got downstairs i saw Mark Rio Candice Aneira and Andy knocked out on the floor.

"What happened to them" i asked

"Dont worry there just under a sleeping spell" Bloom said

"Whats going on" i asked when i saw everyone standing around the christmas tree.

"i found a way for you to see your past" Tecna said

"really" i asked hopefully. I can finally find out what happened to me and my family

"Yeah but bella if you do this, theres no telling what you'll see" bloom said

"Yeah but you might find out the truth" Layla argued

"Bloom, I want to do this. I need to know the truth" i said

"ok" was all bloom said

"what do i need to do" i asked

"nothing just get ready to cast a spell" tecna said

"ready" bloom said and the girls nodded the yelled "magic charmix"

**It's the power of Charmix**

**The magical light**

**Bloom fairy of the dragons flame**

**The power of Charmix**

**And you will shine bright**

**Spread your wings and fly**

**Lighting up the sky**

**It's easy if you try**

Stella fairy of the shining sun

**It's the power of Charmix**

**The magical light **

**The power of Charmix**

**Will lead you through the night**

**(Charmix) spread your wings and fly**

**(Charmix) lighting up the sky**

**It's easy if you try (Charmix)**

Flora fairy of nature

**This is magical**

**Cause we can do anything**

**Now you've power of fairies (_used to be)**

**Oh you'll be the star**

**Come fly with the Winx**

Musa fairy of music

**It's the power of Charmix**

**The magical light**

**The power of Charmix**

**And you will shine bright**

Tecna fairy of tecnology

**(Charmix) spread your wings and fly**

**(Charmix) flying up the sky**

**It's easy if you try**

**The power of Charmix**

Layla fairy of waves

"Wow" was all i could say. Other than bloom i never have seen the girls transform into their fairy forms.

"Ok so bella stand in the center of our magcal circle" tecna said and i stood in the center of them while they formed a circle around me

"Here" flora said passing me my star

"Ok now repeat after me" tecna said and i nodded

"Magic of christmas hear my plea, I summon the ancient book, show me what i wish to see, Spirits of the past and present bring it here so i may look"tecna said and i repeated soon the girls started to glow and fly around me, the lights started to flicker and my star began to glow very bright. Suddenly it all stoped and the girls fell to the ground ,once again in there human forms. But the most surprising thing was that in my arms there was a really big book.

**till next time**

**-xbloomxx**


End file.
